LoveX3
by KyokaraMaohfan
Summary: On the night Naruto was betrayed, he also found new happiness. GaaXShikaXNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hey.^-^ This is my first yaoi story so please be gentle in the reviews O.K. On to the story.

'_Flashbacks, Dreams or thoughts'_

Declare: Naruto doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Ch.1

"Hey, that's your seventh glass. Don't you think you had enough."

"Shut up and refill it."

I usually don't act like this but he had no idea what I just heard only a few hours ago. Bet you want to who I am. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am a twenty-five year old blond with dark blue eyes and sun-kissed skin. My hair was spiked in every direction (naturally, believe it or not) and little on the short side of height for my age.

Usually, I wouldn't be alone or trying to drink myself to numbness. I would be hanging out with my friends or on a date with my new girlfriend. Course, tonight I learned my girlfriend 'wasn't that into me.'

It started when I was delivering important documents to my boss and best friend, Sasuke........

'_Damn, these papers are heavy.' I thought to myself. "The bastard really had to ask me to do this when I have a date with Karin tonight!"_

_Karin was a cute, red-head I just meet a few weeks ago. We only dated each other for a short time, but she was already bringing me lunch to work. Also, I introduced her to my friends. They didn't hate her, but didn't like her either. I don't blame them. She was a little bitchy...and pushy...and would curse when it wasn't necessary. I really didn't care, I've got a soft spot for red-heads and brunets. _

_I mean, I had a crush on my friend Sakura Haruno,(hairs pink, still a light kind of red if you ask me) and she used to be a lot like Karin. _

_The only one who seemed to be pissed about my relationship with Karin was Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend and boss. He kept glaring at Karin as if she was some disease. It seemed to get worse every time the two of them were in the same room._

_A few steps away from the door of Sasuke's office, I heard, "Hello, Sasuke."_

'_Is...is that Karin's voice? I thought we agreed to meet in the lobby. And what is she doing in Sasuke's office?'_

_Just as I reached for the knob, Karin said, "You look so sexy tonight, Sasuke. But you always are."_

_Frozen stiff, I listened to more of the conversation._

"_Can you please stop this, Karin."_

"_Stop what?"_

"_For one, violating my personal space. Second, flirting with me behind Naruto's back."_

"_So? I can dump him like today's garbage if you want me to."_

"_For the hundredth time, I don't want to date you. Ever!"_

"_Oh, come on, do you have to say that because of that ugly witch."_

"_I say that because of my beautiful fiancé, Sakura."_

"_Oh, Sasuke. You are so wonderful for saying such kind words about that bitch."_

"_I say them because I love her!"_

"_Sasuke, you don't have to say that anymore. You can dump Sakura, I can dump Naruto and we can live a happy life together."_

_There was a pause of silence._

"_Karin."_

"_Yes, Sasuke."_

"_I want you to brake up with Naruto-"_

"_Oh! Sasuke really-"_

"_Then stay the hell away from me."_

"_Huh?"_

"_This obsession you have for me is ridiculous."_

"_What are you-"_

"_Do what I say or a restraining order is in your future."_

_Even with the sound of steps coming closer to the door, I didn't move until the door was wide open. I was out of there as soon as Sasuke gasped, "Naruto."_

Yup. Ran straight to the nearest bar.

It wasn't that I was mad at Sasuke. I know he didn't tell me about Karin because he thought I would be hurt. I am. Who wouldn't be, a girl dates you and is trying to seduce your best friend.

I should have seen it. Whenever Sasuke went to another room, Karin followed him. Karin seemed to asked more about Sasuke than my other friends.

Maybe I ignored it because I was.....well, lonely. Though my friends are great and all, it's just, I want a precious person. Someone to say 'welcome back home' when I come home.

My mom and dad died the same day I was born. Mom lost a lot of blood and dad got into an ancient on the way to the hospital. I've got my guardians, but they never stayed in one place. Had two different schools a year. It wasn't til high school I got both of them to agree I was old enough to stay behind. There, I met all my friends, including Sasuke and Sakura. Graduated from the same school and then the same with college.

Sasuke gave me a job as his assistant in the family business. They talked about merging with another company. The meeting was tomorrow afternoon.

'_Wonder if the papers had something to do with it?_'

As my thoughts pinged around my kind of buzzed mind, the door opened and two men came in. What I didn't know, was that the two males could be exactly what I was looking for.

______________________________________________________________________________ So, not be pushy or anything but unless I get a least 5 reviews for this story I will not continue this story. Also, the lemon will be in chapter three or four. I will post up the next chapter by the end of the month.^-^ Bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, It's me with chapter 2 of LoveX3, is pronounced 'love times three.' Enjoy.^_-

Declare: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

'_Flashbacks, Dreams and Thoughts'_

'**Point of View(POV)'**

* * *

Ch. 2

_12 hours earlier_

**POV: Shikamaru**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Bee-Slam_

"Why did we get a clock again?"

"Because you won't wake to just 'Hey! Wake up."

"Troublesome."

I stretched my dark-skinned body. Scratched my shoulder length, brunette hair that would be tied up to the usual pineapple-leaf style I put it in. After a few minutes, I finally opened my chocolate eyes to the morning.

Yeah, just normal looking, lazy Shikamaru Nara. I looked over to the other side of the bed to find it empty. In the background, I recognized the sound of someone showering.

Getting up from the bed, I walked to the bathroom. When I got to the door the water stopped.

Opening the door, I came to the sight to my boyfriend, Gaara Shukaku. Short, blood red hair, and under that hair was the Japanese kanji for 'Ai.' Non-existing eyebrows, eyes are green with had dark rings around them. Though they were darker when I first met Gaara. All except the towel, his moon pale skin was exposed to open air.

Gaara glanced over my way. He walked over to me, placed a hand around my waist and the other behind my head, bringing his lips to mine. I put my hands on the same places around him and deepened the kiss.

As I nipped his lips, Gaara open his mouth. We battled for dominance with the hot, wet organs we call tongues. It would've lasted longer if I had remembered to breath through my nose. Hard to remember when you're kissing this hot, little red-headed vixen. Only a few inches shorter than me really.

"Take your shower quickly, we have a meeting in a hour." panted Gaara.

I groaned.

Gaara went out the door, to put on clothes was my guess. When I went to turn on the tub knozzle, I noticed the bulge in my pajama bottoms. I turned the knob the other way.

'_Nothing better than a cold shower._'

**POV: Gaara**

Maybe it was too harsh to do that to Shikamaru this early in the morning, but it was payback for that hickey he gave me too rough last night.

It was eight years ago that Shikamaru and I started this relationship. Nine years ago we meet. The first time meeting Shikamaru wasn't so special. He was just a kid I was suppose to sit next to in that class for the rest of the year. He probably thought the same thing.

I wasn't expecting to stay for too long. Fights came to me like a magnet. Whether from a 'funny look' I gave someone, to just punching a guy because he called me shrimp one too many times. I sometimes had to leave and start a new school in the middle of a term.

Just the same, it wouldn't matter anyway. It was not as if someone cared if I lived or died. I had blood relatives, but not family.

My mother died the day she gave birth to me. She had lost an excessive amount of blood. My father blamed me for her death, saying I killed her. Which wasn't that far from the truth. I was raised by my mother's brother, Yashamaru.

I had siblings. Temari and Kankuro. They ignored me, they didn't want to angry our father.

Life with my uncle was wonderful. He talked to me, fed me, played with me, and told me stories. Everything was great, until I was eight.

One day, when I got home from school, Yashamaru was in the kitchen, cutting carrots I think. From behind him I told him how my day at school was. When he stopped cutting, I stopped talking. I asked, " Uncle?,"

He attacked me. Actually, he pushed me to the ground and grabbed my throat. On top of me, I could see his eyes were different. They weren't the gentle eyes I saw everyday. The eyes I see were full of hate.

He started cutting something near my temple. The blood from my wound mixed with my tears.

After what seemed he was doing was done, Yashamaru said, "I tried....I tried not to hate you. I kept telling myself, 'You were just a baby. You had nothing to do with her death.' But each time I look at you....I couldn't stop thinking that she would still be alive if it wasn't for you. I thought of every reason not to hate you. Thought of every reason to try to love you too."

He positioned the knife over my heart.

"I just couldn't do it anymore. I can't love my sister's murder."

Relief clouded his eyes.

"I hate you, Gaara."

The knife rose, ready to plunge into my chest and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I had no other injuries, Yashamaru had a knife in his chest and there were police knocking at the door.

Apparently a next door neighbor heard screaming. Probably me.

I still don't remember what exactly happened that day, better I didn't. Though I got one reminder of that day. Yashamaru craved the word 'love' on my forehead.

Father seemed disappointed in both Yashamaru failing to kill me and that since I killed him in defense I wouldn't have to go to a mental institution. Father placed me in the care of a man named Baki.

After the incident, I finally accepted that I can only love and live for myself. Until Shikamaru came along.

"Hey, Gaara, what is that meeting about again?"

"Talk about more investment going well, same old same old."

"When is that merging going to start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Hmm...."

When we were in our car, driving to work, Shikamaru asked, "Kiba told of a bar that had some good looking guys, want to go?"

"Maybe."

I know what you are thinking. Why would me and Shikamaru want to go 'man hunting' if we are a couple. You see, even though we loved each other, there was something missing. We did some new kinks every now and then but nothing worked. Thoughts of having a third party never crossed us til after college.

We have each dated a guy here and there, looking for our significant other. Never found him so far.

Shikamaru never agrees on woman. Says they are too troublesome.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. Being assistants for Neji Hyuuga usually was uneventful. The only time it wasn't was when Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata, Neji's cousin, got married and Neji announced he was marring his girlfriend, Ten Ten.

Me and Shikamaru got off work around seven and decided to check out that bar Kiba was talking about. We went after we ate and changed into casual clothes.

Opening the door, we looked around the bar. It was clean, music in the background was country and the man were okay looking. About when I turned to Shikamaru to say 'Let's get out of here,' bright, yellow hair caught my eyes.

At one of the stools, was a blonde male. His head was against the table so I only see his hair. '_It's a little weird he is wearing a suit in a bar_,' I thought to myself.

But for some reason I wanted to get closer. Had a urge to see his face. I was a few feet away from him when he lifted his head.

I have never been this dumbstruck before. Eyes bluer than the sky is most of the time. My cloud envy lover will love those eyes. Spiky, soft, blond hair that my fingers wanted to entwine with. A tan lighter than Shikamaru's. On each of his cheeks are three thin whisker like scars, making a total of six.

Too bad there's a frown upon his lips, I bet he was handsome smiling.

I turned to Shikamaru for his approval. He stared at the blonde for a few more seconds, turned his stare back to me and gave a nod.

With Shikamaru one step behind me, I approached the 'adonis' and said, "Hey."

He turned his head to look at me. Big, blue eyes made me froze on the spot. This was not as hard to do in my head.

* * *

End, sorry the chapters are short so far. Did anyone notice I forgot Naruto's birthmarks in chapter one? If Gaara and Shikamaru seem too OC I'm sorry. Happy Thanksgiving!!^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Declare: I do not own Naruto. Just borrowing the characters.

'_Flashbacks and Dreams'_

'**Point of View (POV)**'

* * *

Ch.3

**POV: Naruto**

Red hair. Red inked tattoo. No eyebrows. Green, dark-rimmed eyes. Eyeliner? Pale skin. A black t-shirt, black jeans with a chain through the belt hoops. My age.

'_So freaking gorgeous._'

He may look like one of those people you want to stay away from, but his eyes told a different story. They told of shyness and unsureness. His voice had a grave sound to it- unexpectedly smooth in a way.

Feeling another pair of eyes staring at me, I noticed a male behind the red-head.

Brown hair, eyes and tanned skin. Again, same age. Hair tied in a weird pineapple style. One hoop ring in the left ear. Wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. Lazy, sexy, with an aura of relaxation that was overtaken by intensity.

Once I snapped out of it, grinning, I replied, "Hey back."

Right now, after nine...ten beers later, I sounded as if I was hot and bothered by anyone. Wrong. I dated a man here and there.

Both pair of eyes widened a little and shrank back to normal. "Is there something I can do you for," I asked, surprisingly happier than I was before.

'Red' took a deep breath and answered, "We thought....you needed someone to...talk to."

I tilted my head.

"We'll pay for the drinks," said 'Brunette' for the first time.

They seemed to really want to 'talk.' I should decline their offer, leave and lock my doors when I get home. But yet..., "Sure. Why not?"

_Idiot _

Each sat on a stool on my left and right. 'Red' was sitting in perfect posture with his hands on his lap and 'Brunette' used one hand to prop his chin up.

"My name is Naruto. What's yours?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"Shikamaru," said 'Brunette.'

"Gaara," said 'Red.'

The bartender asked what we would like. Gaara ordered gin, Shikamaru scotch, and I stuck to beer.

I could always drink ten beers and just get buzzed, but for some reason tonight, I felt more plastered than usual. I'm surprised I can talk so clearly so far. Better stop after this one.

"So Naruto," I turned my head to Shikamaru, "do you have a girlfriend, boyfriend?"

I arched my eyebrow at such a forward question.

"Funny you should ask that."

He arched an eyebrow too, but didn't say anything.

"I did have a girlfriend a few hours ago but..."

"But?"

I smirked. "But she was flirting with my friend behind my back."

Gaara and Shikamaru snapped their heads towards me, showing their full attention. "What's worse is that she was flirting with an engaged man. Introduced Sasuke and Sakura as the 'happy couple.' I'm not upset with him, I just wish the bastard had the guts to tell me himself."

My smirk dimmed down. "Even if Sasuke wasn't engaged to Sakura, he wouldn't be interested in Karin. She's too much of a fan-girl-Sasuke's number one pet peeve."

I stopped smirking altogether, "She used me. To get closer to him. Made...maybe bought my lunch and brought them everyday to me at work. Where Sasuke ate with me. I think she was going to brake up with me on our third date. When she said 'Naruto I think-,' Sasuke showed up. He and I discussed work for a while. After he left, I asked Karin what she was trying to say earlier. She responded 'Never mind.'"

It's weird how I can tell strangers this, but not my friends. Maybe because I never expected to see them again. So I didn't have to worry about them being sad for me like my friends will.

"So, any who," I asked, "Are you two together?"

"Yeah, why," Shikamaru asked, sounding wary of me.

"No reason. Just find it unusual for a couple to be at a glooming bar, having a conversion with a stranger."

"A friend recommended this place and you looked like you needed an ear to listen to you."

I blushed. "Ummm, thanks."

Silence started dominating again. I am the kind of person who gets anxious by silence. If there's a room full of people and no noise, seems unnatural to me. But with Gaara and Shikamaru....it's okay for some reason.

"Naruto?"

There was that soothing, grave voice finally.

"Yes, Gaara," I answered.

"Do you only like women?"

Suspicion should of hit me by now, instead, I replied. "No. I can date both boys and girls."

The alcohol must really be getting to me to talk like that. _Uh-oh_. I rushed to the bathroom, got in a stall and threw up. The bitterness of the beer was mixed with a sickly sweet taste in my mouth.

"Naruto!"

I turned my head to see a worried Gaara. Must have forgot to lock the door.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, afraid to vomit more if I tried to opened my mouth. I tried to stand up, but my knees buckled on me. Gaara caught me.

'_What the hell!?_'

"Naruto," Shikamaru calmly asked , "How many beers did you have?"

"Um. Eleven?"

"Eleven!"

I flinched at the volume of his voice. The tone reminded me of when Iruka lectured me.

"Troublesome. Naruto, did you drive here?"

I shook my head no.

"Good. We're taking you home with us."

Bells rang in my head. Ready to say hell no, I opened my mouth to refuse their 'gesture of help'-than turned back to the toilet. I decided to stop arguing.

The car ride made me feel better. Sounds of the engine somehow calmed my stomach. Shikamaru was driving in the front, while I shared the backseat with Gaara. I was laying down in the seat, with my head in his lap.

Fingers stoked my head and hair. I stayed still, then moved closer to his hand. Any common sense I had was long gone from the drowsiness.

Eyes closed from being in the car for one second, to opening them the next second inside a room.

Waking up, I felt as if my brain had been replaced by cotton. The bed I was laying in had red silk blankets, covers and sheets. '_Even the pillows are silk too,_' I thought feeling the pillow from my cheek. Sitting up, I got a good look of the bedroom. At each side of the bed were small, matching wooden drawers. Few brown, medium sized shelves against the walls had books and CDs in them, and the very on top of them, were pictures. Lastly, a wooden desk with a lamp on top of it.

Hearing a door open and a light flood the room made me realize it was dark inside the room.

"Naruto?"

I turned myself to face a familiar red-head.

"Gaara, where am here?"(1)

Gaara gave me a look of concern and said, "My and Shikamaru's apartment. You fell asleep before we could ask where you live. Shikamaru is making some coffee, if you want some."

I shook my head at the offer. I pushed the covers off me and moved my legs over the edge of the bed. I kept my sight on the wall in front of me til I felt a dip on the other side of me, turning my head to see it was Gaara. Turning back to the wall, I scratched the back of my neck to find that one-third of my suit were gone and tie.

"Jacket and tie?"(2)

"Shikamaru thought you would sleep better without them."

"Oh. Thanks."

Gaara stared at the wall. I stared at him.

I turned to autopilot.

I closed the space between us and, by the chin, made Gaara face me. Behind his surprised eyes was the story of loneliness, insecurity, and betrayal. But those sharp emotions were smoothed over by love.

Moving from the eyes to his forehead, the 'Ai' symbol. Taking my hand off Gaara's chin, I caressed the red-colored skin. My full attention on the tattoo made me ignore Gaara's little flinch. The soft skin tempted me, tempted me to kiss it. I did. It left a tingling session on my lips.

Eye sight moving again to all of Gaara's face. Surprised eyes had a hint of hope to them. Color crept into his cheeks. What really got me, though, were his lips. They weren't the full, pouting kind, but they also weren't too thin either.

Nothing else was on my mind. Not Karin. Not Sasuke. I had a visual picture of Shikamaru in my head, but only for a second. All that mattered was touching Gaara's lips with mine.

So I climbed onto his lap and kissed him.

'_Kind of chapped._'

* * *

1-Naruto's grammar and any other vocabulary mistake is because he is drunk.

2-You know, those three piece suits.

Again, sorry the chapter was short but good news. Chapter 4 has the lemon! May take a while since it will be my first one, so be patient with me, please. Write more in the future.^-^


End file.
